Woody (Neighbours from Hell)
Summary Woody is the protagonist of the Neighbours from Hell game series and a long time neighbour of Mr. Rottweiler. His neighbour has annoyed Woody to his limits and eventually Woody got hired playing tricks on Mr. Rottweiler on the Jowood Vienna Television's new show Neighbours from Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Woody Origin: Neighbours from Hell Gender: Male Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Prankster, Host of the Neighbours from Hell show Powers and Abilities: |-| By himself=Talented Prankster, Stealth Mastery (Can hide in certain places in order to avoid being noticed by his arch-rivals), Dimensional Storage (Via inventory), Stategic Genius (Has came up with and embodied several dozen different tricks on Mr. Rottweiler successfully) 4th Wall Awareness (Can «see» the player and «knock» on their monitor) |-| With equipment=Explosion Manipulation (Carries various explosives), Animal Manipulation (Capable of storing animals inside his inventory without getting harmed by them), Limited Plant Manipulation (Let carnivorous plants grow via ham and growth liquid), Limited Absorption (The termites from his can ate a wooden boat quickly) Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Neighbours from Hell Season 1 *S1E1: Glue, Egg, Whoopee cushion *S1E2: Toilet paper, Laxative, Egg, Saw *S1E3: Toilet paper, Egg, Soap, Marker pen, Mousetrap, Firework *S1E4: Toilet paper, Egg, Soap, Marker pen, Glue, Shaving foam, Hair restorer *S1E5: Toilet paper, Egg, Soap, Marker pen, Bowling ball, Stinking cheese, Phone *S1E6: Toilet paper, Egg, Soap, Marker pen, Glue, Bottle with bath water, Black shoe polish, Hair restorer, Foaming bath pearls Season 2 *S2E1: Banana skin, Drawing pins, Wrench, Solvent, Scissors, Magnesium powder *S2E2: Banana skin, Drawing pins, Dirty shoe brush, Honey, Fine potting soil, Weedkiller *S2E3: Banana skin, Drawing pins, Spicy sauce, Spicy Mexican corn chips, Nitroglycerine, Cactus *S2E4: Banana skin, Drawing pins, Vinegar, Growth liquid, Rubbing alcohol Season 3 *S3E1: Marbles, Cut-off electric cable, Tongs, Shovel, Bottle of red wine, Washing powder, Soil, Paper knife, Soap flakes, Bird food *S3E2: Marbles, Cut-off electric cable, Tongs, Rubber rope, Rollers, Steroids, Spring, Book on knots, Metal saw *S3E3: Marbles, Cut-off electric cable, Tongs, Fuse, Book on torture *S3E4: Marbles, Cut-off electric cable, Dog whistle, Rat, Gunpowder, Black shoe polish, Rusty nail, Glue, Whoopee cushion, Cork, Cartridges Neighbours from Hell 2: On Vacation Ship *Ship 1: Soap, Penknife, Pipe wrench, Spaghetti with sauce *Ship 2: Whoopee cushion, Rubber band, Flea-infested dog blanket, Denture adhevise, Furry rabbit *Ship 3: Urinal balls, Fire extinguisher, Sausage, Callus rasp, Compressed-air cylindre, Bent nail, Coin, *Ship 4: Carpet, Piece of glass, Hypnotic, Two fishes, Rag, Signalling ammunition, Number code China *China 1: Fin, Reed, Saw fish, Sand bucket, Crab *China 2: Nylon panty-hose, Wrench, Cannonball, Oiler, Wan Kwaii chilli sause *China 3: Teddybear, Brick, Bonsai scissors, Rice bawl with grease, Umbrella stand, Party poppers for kids *China 4: Glasses, Duck egg, Hammer with nails, Bicycle inner, Lion's head, Bangers, Rope India *India 1: Sea urchin, Pedal, Spring, Whiskey bottle, Barbecue tongs, Ice bucket with water tap, Crab *India 2: Shovel, Balloon, Sponge and Chalk, Mouse, Cable, Snake, Round board *India 3: Penknife, Gas can, Matches, Flower, Cow pat, Pair of bellows, Asbestos diapers *India 4: Bone, Cricket bat, Sea urchin, Tongs, Octopus, Watermelon catapult, Suntan oil Mexico *Mexico 1: Dagger, Two rubies, Resin, Crowbar, Ear of corn, Paint can, Explosive, Coin *Mexico 2: Cement powder, Chilli, Ham, Can with termites, Flower, Statue's hand, Tequila bottle, Vespiary Intelligence: High, is an excellent trickster and strategist (Has shown the ability to constantly predict Mr. Rottweiler's actions and make tricks on him in advance with his strategic skills and without even being noticed) Standard Tactics: Woody prefers to rather trick his opponent quietly than fight openly. Using his strategic skills, he tries to predict the opponent's actions and make a trick, which may cause damage on them as well Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neighbours from Hell Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Geniuses Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tricksters Category:Tier 10